jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Stone Ocean
'''Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Stone Ocean '''Is the sixth part of Jojo's Alternate Adventure, obviously inspired by the original Part 6. This part's protagonist is Jorin Kujo, 19 year old daughter of Jomei Kujo, who moved to St. Augustine, Florida and was arrested for, supposedly, killing the man named Adam Waker with his own car. Story Crime Scene The year is 2062, in a rainy night, Jorin Kujo is driving back to her apartment in St. Augustine, Florida, when she runs over an odd bump in the road, she stops, gets out of the car and looks at what it was, it is a well dressed guy, his suit covered in blood, which is also covering his face, Jorin looks and, suddenly, she is holding the car's bumper and it is a completely different car, she doesn't know what is happening, but another driver shows up and calls the cops, who arrest Jorin on the spot. At the local police station, Jorin is taken out to her judgement, her lawyer tells her that if she admits that she killed the man, she wouldn't stay in jail as long, the judge and jury decide that she is guilty and deserves 50 years in jail, but due to her honesty, her sentence is reduced by 3 years. She is taken to St. Elsewhere Correctional Facility in St. Augustine Beach, a huge complex on an island connected to the main land by a narrow street where only prison personnel are allowed. Death Cab for Cutie Jorin gets to know her new home in the female wing of St. Elsewhere, she is given the prisoner number of F3450899 and a respective cell, Jorin doesn't have to share it with anyone, so she has some time to rest and get familiar with her small concrete room, as she blinks, an odd woman with a brown jacket and blue jeans over her prisoner uniform, she offers Jorin 1000 dollars to use for herself, not before introducing herself as Lucy. Lucy says that she got into prison for robbing the biggest bank in Miami and getting caught, despite her ability, which she also used to get into Jorin's cell. She explains that she's able to teleport when someone, anyone, blinks and she's had it since she was born and named it "Death Cab for Cutie" or simply "Death Cab", Lucy then offers Jorin a chance to escape St. Elsewhere and start her life over, as long as she takes Lucy with her. Lucy showed that she can give her Stand to other people, by giving it to Jorin so she could sneak past the guards at the entrance, but Jorin sees Lucy's plan to late, Lucy wanted Jorin to open the gates, then take Death Cab back and escape, leaving Jorin alone at St. Elsewhere. Stone Flower Jorin catches Lucy at the corridor near the entrance, guards sorrounding them, Jorin blinks and Lucy teleports behind her, a ghostly grey arm appears behind Jorin and punches Lucy in the face, its full body shows up and beats up Lucy right there, freaking the guards out. Jorin poses triumphantly over Lucy as she gives her newfound Stand a name, "Stone Flower" meaning that, like a flower blooms and sees the world again, Jorin will get out of this stone ocean and see her friends and family again. Jorin tries finds the warden while dragging Lucy around and reports her for trying to escape, Lucy is thrown into solitary confinement for a week. White Stripes & Burning Down the House Jorin is just relaxing in her room when a guard comes in to tell her that he watched the security tapes and Jorin is getting another year in prison for helping Lucy, behind the guard, a young boy in a baseball outfit passes by and sees Jorin. It is lunch time at St. Elsewhere and Jorin decides to chase the boy, who dissapears into a wall at a stairwell. Jorin jumps into the same wall and finds herself in a small room with a piano in it, the boy introducesd himself as Emporio Alniño and tells Jorin that his Stand is called Burning Down the House, he keeps his friends, Lindsey, Catfish and Lorenzo, all of which are also Stand users, safe inside the room. Back at the cafeteria, Jorin bumps into a weird guy with long black hair and a soul-patch cut into a skull, making him drop his lunch and trip, Jorin tries to apologize but a set of ghostly hands comes from the man's back and punches her, but she defends herself with Stone Flower. The man notes that her power is the same as his "White Stripes" and tells her that his ability will chase Jorin around from now on. As the day passes, Jorin is chased down the halls of St. Elsewhere by flat, ghostly red and white hands, when someone steps on them, the hands kill that person with any means available, with the guards' own guns, etc. So Jorin runs into Burning Down the House and tells Emporio to hide somewhere, while hiding, Jorin notices that the user is never along with White Stripes, meaning it must attack even him. Emporio tricks White Stripes and Pierre in being trapped inside the music room, making White Stripes destroy its own user. Reaper of the Void, Kings of Leon Catfish and Jorin go downstairs to eat together, she is treated badly by the girl behind the counter and they start yelling at each other, Catfish tries to stop the fight and a guard comes in to completely separate them, but catfish pushes him away. A cold metallic hand touches Catfish's shoulder and he looks back, the guard turns out to be a Stand user. Catfish asks who he is and what is going on, the guard answers that he is David Followill and they are both under the effect of his Stand, Kings of Leon, which traps two people in a type of void where they seem to be in real life but actually don't exist there anymore. Catfish shows his Stand, Cowboys from Hell, a burned cowboy connected to a demonic horse, Kings of Leon completely shows itself as a metal reaper with a hanging jaw. Catfish and David fight and escape the void, Catfish uses CfH's ability to force David out of a window and he escapes to Burning Down the House without eating anything. Fragile Jorin gets notified that she will recieve a visit later in the day, at the decided time, she goes to the visitor room, but she is being secretly followed by Emporio and Lindsey, she enter the room and sees Jomei Kujo, her father, who breaks the security cameras and tells her that he'll help her escape from St. Elsewhere and they must be quick because he knows someone is watching them, an odd figure with a speaker for a face appears at the window of the visitor room. The pipes along the room widen and a strange girl breaks out of them, she introduces herself as Lindsey Costello, soon, Emporio also shows up and asks Jomei to go into Burning Down the House before it's too late, he follows the kid's orders and leaves Jorin alone. A swarm of glass shards appears just outside and turns the front wall of the room into water, reavealing itself as the Stand of Adam Waker, the man Jorin had supposedly killed. He seems to possess the ability to displace and replace anything with somehting else, as he did with Jorin's car and his own, or her phone with the bumper. He chases the girls around but is defeated when he exchanges a card Jorin was holding with a paper cup, the card explodes and Jorin reveals it was made by Stone Flower. Meanwhile, Jomei thinks he's safe inside of Emporio's ghost room but the speaker-headed figure appears in there, it attacks and chases Jomei and he reached Jorin again, but before Jorin can help, Soundgarden attacks Jomei and he is almost killed, the guards find all of them and throw Jorin in the Maximum Security Ward. Pronounced "Lĕh-'nérd 'Skin-'nérd" Emporio knows that Jorin and Jomei know how to escape St. Elsewhere, and they can't get what they want if Jomei is unconscious and Jorin is trapped in the MSW, so Lorenzo Anasui is sent there to free Jorin so they can get out, but, on the way, he notices he's being watched and he comes across mindless zombie-like people with cloud-shaped blobs on the back of their heads. The closer Lorenzo gets to the Maximum Security Ward, more zombies start chasing him, until an african-american man with a ponytail and sunglasses shows up in front of him and explains that the monsters controlling the people are his special ability, which he calls "Pastime Paradise". TBA Characters Major Battles Jorin Kujo vs. Lucy (Death Cab for Cutie & Stone Flower) Jorin Kujo & Emporio Alniño vs. Pierre Cardin (White Stripes & Burning Down the House, Parts 2 & 3) Catfish vs. David Followill (Reaper of the Void, Kings of Leon, Parts 1 & 2) Jorin Kujo & Lindsey Costello vs. Adam Waker (Fragile, Parts 1 & 2) Jomei Kujo vs. Soundgarden (Fragile, Parts 3 & 4) Lorenzo Anasui vs. Jason Wonder (Pronounced "Lĕh-'nérd 'Skin-'nérd", Parts 1 & 2) Jorin Kujo vs. Last Kiss (Soul Spell Part 1) Jorin Kujo vs. Lukas Mallzee (Soul Spell Part 2) Jorin Kujo vs. Alice Cooper (Alice Cooper, Parts 1 & 2) Lorenzo Anasui vs. Dorothy Perkins (Alice Cooper, Part 3) Lorenzo Anasui & Michele Knight vs. Total Eclipse (Total Eclipse of the Heart, Parts 1 & 2) Lorenzo Anasui & Michele Knight vs. Green, Green Grass of Home (The Green Child, Parts 1 & 2) Jorin Kujo vs. Paulo Galtier (Free?, Parts 1 & 2) Jorin Kujo vs. Lucy vs. Paula Smith (Escape from St. Elsewhere, Parts 1 & 2) Catfish & Lucy vs. Debussy (Another Rainy Day, Parts 1, 2 & 3) Jomei Kujo & Emporio Alniño vs. Hayden (Hayden's "My Valentine", Parts 1 & 2) Emporio Alniño & Jomei Kujo vs. Adriano Pucci vs. Niccolo "Catfish" Pucci (Alive and Hostile, Parts 1 & 2) Lindsey Costello & Michele Knight vs. Wolfgang Amadeus (Lacrimosa) Jorin Kujo, Michele Knight & Jomei Kujo vs. Adriano Pucci (Paramore, Parts 1, 2 & 3) All Protagonists vs. Adriano Pucci (Alice in Chains, Parts 1 & 2) Emporio Alniño vs. Adriano Pucci (Alice in Chains, Part 3)Category:Story